omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wither Storm
Character Synopsis The Wither Storm is a mutated Wither found in Minecraft: Story Mode. It was created by building a wither with a Command Block in place of the middle Soul Sand. The wither storm is a massive monster resembling a floating island, with three huge heads that each have two rows of teeth. Each head has one huge, purple eyeball that can fire a tractor beam, which sucks in anything from Blocks to Mobs. It also has five (or more) tentacles. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B, possibly 2-A Verse: Minecraft Name: Wither Storm Gender: Unknown Age: Hard to pinpoint (The Wither Storm was birthed through a Wither absorbing The Command Block) Classification: Mutated Wither, Elderitch Beast Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Likely all the Abilities from a Command Block, Matter Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Was able to substain it's soul and come back from death), Death Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Has the ability to absorb and break down any form of mass, Biological Manipulation (Was able to grant itself with three heads and tenticles), Darkness Manipulation (Turned the entire Minecraft world into darkness), Size Manipulation, Can absorb additional matter and attacks to grow. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '''(The Wither Storm was capable of absorbing and devouring all of Minecraft itself, which includes millions of universes as confirmed of The End-Game Poem, the same source also confirms each game sold is it's own universe equating to countless universes. Powered by The Command Block, which is able to edit and freely warp every world and sever in Minecraft. Was stated by the narration to be a threat to all of existence), possibly '''Multiverse Level+ (The amount of universes Minecraft has is implied to be infinite and unending) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Should be much faster than an average Wither. Also should be comparable to Steve in speed as well) 'Lifting Ability: Class G '(powerscaling from Steve) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Is repeatedly stated to be a massive threat to Minecraft as a whole. Which likely includes a multitude of alternate universes that are confirmed to exist within The End-Game Poem itself. Powered by The Command Block), possibly '''Multiversal+ '(Can effect the entire Minecraft reality, which may possibly be infinite based on several statements) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(It's heavily implied that nothing short of another Command Block or something enchanted by it can fully kill The Wither. Also supposedly is capable of surviving the destruction of existence based on implications) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Several Kilometers to potentially Multiversal ' 'Intelligence: Essentially Mindless Weaknesses: Should it's source of power is effected (The Command Block) then The Wither will also be effected in the same way Notable Feats: *Was stated to be a threat to Minecraft itself by The Narration and various characters *Turned all of Minecraft's world into a dark oblivion Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Command Block Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beams:' A beam capable of moving beings into itself, absorbing them. *'Wither Sickness:' When living beings fights it for a prolonged period of time, they may suffer this Wither sickness, capable of slowly wearing out their strength. *'Regeneration:' If the main body of the Wither Storm is destroyed, the Command Block will reassemble the surrounding matter into itself, rebuilding the Wither Storm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Minecraft Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Regenerators Category:Giants Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Absorbers Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Mobs (Minecraft) Category:Tier 2